


Apostasy

by Milana16



Series: That one Growth Fantasy AU [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate universe - Princes and Knights, Gen, I mean, M/M, again I love fantasy Growth, bit of angst, for most part at least, it's Apostasy-inspired what did you expect, shipping departament is a bit lacking there, so you can take them as platonic if you wish, yes there will be follow up to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: He's Serpent's kingdom Crown Prince, but there's nothing shameful in being defeated by Growth's Crown Prince.Especially if he was also your childhood friend.However, the price for the loss is not dependant on their relationship, but relationship of the whole countries.Ryota knows his options: the price will be high either way, the only thing changing will be whether it will be he himself or his country paying it.As if that was any choice at all.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru, Sakuraba Ryouta&Etou Kouki, Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Series: That one Growth Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot even use the 'It's 6th somewhere in the world right?' card, heck, in Japan it's already Shu's birthday (his piece is coming too)- no scratch that, here's too, it's already past midnight, ahahaha...  
> Also, this mess is over 15 k words and end of it is unbetaed, please be careful.  
> Anyway, Happy Brithday Ryo, even though I feel like I make you suffer a bit too much to dedicate it as a present? Uhhh...  
> This AU is officially inspired by Apostasy (you guessed it) and Promessa, although second isn;t as visible just yet. Also, I'm ready to be knocked out, so, betaing comes later (for the last part, at least). Also, I really don't know if it makes sense to anybody other than me I might over-worldbuilded this piece a lil bit, I'm sorry?

He wakes up groggily, to a tent in foreign colors, pain, and unbearably soft and caring voice of his childhood friend calling his name.

‘Ryota? Are you awake? How are you feeling?’

He turns his head. Kouki sits on the chair next to the bed? -he presumes- he was laid on. He recalls the events from before passing out... ah.

‘Kouki...Why I am still alive?’ Ryota asks quietly, and sees Kou stiffen, an expression of guilt swimming onto his face. It wasn’t Kou’s fault, though? After all... ‘I lost.’

‘You did.’ Kouki admits after moment of studying his face. ‘And I took you hostage. Dead prince isn’t nearly as valuable as alive one.’

Ryota scowls. It was sound argument, of course, only it didn’t apply to their war, war where both sides pushed for their princes as symbols of God siding with them. Here, Ryota should be dead as soon as Kouki’s sword managed to land a hit on him, a symbol of Child of Light defeating the Child of the Serpent. But, he isn’t dead...

‘You would do the same if things went other way around.’ Kouki adds softly, and ah, missing piece fits into the puzzle. Ryota has no answer to that, because yes, he would move sky and earth to make sure Kouki would come alive out of their duel. Maybe he should have expected other prince to feel the same about him, but honestly...

Kouki renews his question, gentle and caring, and focused on Ryota, and Ryota only, and he feels his throat constrict. He carefully throws left arm over his eyes, to not see those caring eyes looking at him, not as a symbol of their last hope, or the carer of the future of the country, but as Ryota.

‘Tired.’ he whispers, and Kou makes a worried sound in the back of his throat. ‘I’m so tired, Kou. Of this war, of the stupid arguments, of making people see you as a foe, fighting you- I’m just so tired.’

‘Ryo...’

They descend into silence, during which Ryota tries to stabilize his breathing. It’s painful, and not only because of the bandage that tightly wraps around his torso- Kouki’s slashes were always perfectly sharp and clean, but that only meant that a skilled medic had less job with them. Especially since, now that he recalls, the slash caught him only because he hesitated on the block, not the dodge. Why did he hesitate again? He promised himself he will give his all to this duel with Kou, the climax of this war, to make sure that, no matter the result, nobody will find a way to deny its fairness, so that it would become the last fight where friends have to point swords at each other just because they come from two different countries. So what, exhaustion? Something else?

There is minimal weight on top of his chest, not enough to cause pain, but enough to catch his attention. He looks from under his arm; Kouki has determination in his eyes, his hand barely touching his chest.

‘Then, let’s end this war, Ryota. Together. ’

*

In the next few days, Kouki visits him regularly, and Ryota gradually became able to sit up and walk with support. Not long distances though, and despite strong words of his advisers, Kouki refuses to assign him a guard (Ryota can hear the argument, since it’s happening just outside the room he’s put in, and it seems that advisers don’t remember he’s spend a big part of his childhood in their country, and as such speaks their language just as fluently as Kouki speaks Serpent). He’s grateful, but he also cannot help but worry, about a lot of things, really. Still, there are two that swim to the forefront of his mind every time fever and exhaustion don’t have him in their grasp and so, the next time Kouki visits him, he inquires about first one, the fate of his people. Kou doesn’t deny him the truth.

‘We have your flank in captivity, the rest of army retreated once your flag fell.’ Kouki looks at him carefully, before asking. ‘Do you want to see them?’

Ryota looks down at his hands. How much more debt he will accumulate if he agrees? Well, nothing higher than debt of life he already has, so.

‘If it’s possible, yes.’ then, he smiles bitterly. ‘I need to send messengers before the court starts plotting how to continue this war, and those people are the ones I trust with carrying this out, if you’ll agree.’

‘Can you stop them with just a message?’ Kouki sounds half-curious, half-calculative. Ryota nods.

‘I decided I will end this war with the last battle, one way or the other. The anti-war fraction knew of my plans, so I only need to let them know I’m still alive and responsible for resolution of this conflict.’ he smiles resignedly. ‘No matter the consequences.’

‘About that.’ Kouki says, and Ryota tenses against himself. ‘I’ve found a way to end this with minimal loses on both sides. Probably for good, too.’

Ryota looks at him disbelievingly. There’s no way this doesn’t have a catch. He braces himself.

‘But?’

Kouki looks him in the eye.

‘I need you.’

And Ryota laughs, a stressed out sound that makes his still healing chest hurt. Kouki rushes to help him lie down.

‘In case you didn’t notice, I’m your captive, Kou.’

‘That means nothing, and you know it.’ Kouki seems sad, and Ryota feels guilty.

‘Kou-’ he starts, then decides to change tactic a bit. ‘You know, I expected to die in that battle. We’ve never managed to get to spar till the conclusion when we were younger, and even if I knew me and Ken are similar in skill...’ Ryota drifts off, before question slips past his lips almost unconsciously. ‘I wonder how he’s doing...’

‘If you mean Ken, he’s grounded in his residence with his forces.’

Ryota blinks up at Kouki.

‘Huh?’

Yaegashi Kensuke was third in line to the throne, right after crown prince Kouki and one of his and Kouki’s uncles, and also heir to a family ruling over district bordering with Ryota’s Serpent Country. The battle forces they managed were pretty big and well-trained. So, why would Kouki stop them from taking part in the fight? Not that he needed them in first place, the general who led forces before Ryota was, to put it lightly, old traditionalist, knowing nothing of war tactics, and killing off one third of their army as soon as surprise from their invasion wore off and Kouki’s country forces mobilized to fend them off. By the time Ryota reluctantly took lead of remaining forces, they were down to half the army the idiots who wished for a war managed to mobilize in the first place. Since then, Ryota’s been juggling the forces between strategical points, trying to just preserve as much of his people as he could. And then, the opposing force’s manner of movement changed abruptly, and Ryota knew - he was no longer the only crown prince on the field.

‘It’s not his direct fault, but his father broke one of the rules I’ve set after taking over.’ Kouki shakes him out of his musings. ‘You don’t need to know which, enough to say that Ken is now the senior of his district.’

‘What?!’ Ryota half-rises, but Kouki carefully pushes him back down. ‘What happened. Kou.’

‘Ryota, rest.’ the other prince then sighs. ‘You know how the senior of Yaegashi was towards your people. You’ve met him enough times.’

‘A xenophobe.’ Ryota answers automatically.

‘And he decided to take that out on the wrong people. Ken has already accepted his responsibility as his successor. I’ve pulled him out of battlefield partially so that he has more time to start a change in his people’s mindset, now that he’s the one in command.’

Everybody knew the major line of conflict between Yaegashi senior and his successor was their approach to their foreign neighbors, that while Kensuke inherited Etou’s natural open-mindedness and preference to peace, the Yaegashi senior, married into his position, looked down on people different than him and has seen it suitable to close an eye onto minor inconveniences his underlings caused to the borderline villages.

Ryota also knew it wasn’t always like that.

_“If only Princess was still alive...”_

Kensuke’s mother, and sister of Kouki’s father, died few months after Ken turned six, at the hands of people with curly, slightly washed out in color hair, according to the witnesses. The not straight hair and colors lacking in intensity were characteristic traits of Serpent’s country people, so it took no time for the senior of the district to connect his beloved wife’s death with the nation, to the point that Ryota, until then annually visiting the household, had to resign from it for his own safety.

It didn’t stop him from pursuing revenge for his friend on the other side of the border, and soon, all border bandits were those coming from Kouki’s country.

Kensuke didn’t have to know that to continue being his friend though.

‘My condolences.’ Ryota speaks softly, and Kouki smiles at him.

‘You’re not speaking them to the right person.’

‘But I don’t know when I see Ken- if I see Kensuke again.’

The realization hurt, he wouldn’t lie to himself, even if he won’t admit that out loud. Ever.

‘You will see him.’ Kouki speaks with conviction, and that’s what Ryota absolutely adores in his friend- his earnestness and purity, untarnished by the war, made it so that you just couldn’t not believe his words. Then, he adds on. ‘I promise it to you.’

‘Kou...’

What is he supposed to say to _that_?

Nothing, apparently, as Kouki raises to his feet.

‘I’ll let you rest for now. Mamoru might peek in later though.’ he warns softly, covering Ryota like a mother would. ‘I will let you know once I’ll arrange for you to meet your people, alright?’

‘You have everything under control, haven’t you.’ Ryota asks, half in resignation, half in awe. Kouki just smiles tiredly at him.

‘Rest up, Ryota. It might be the most you will for a long time.’

*

He does as asked, more or less, because he has no other choice.

Just a day later, he wakes up to the lute’s soft sounds. He keeps his eyes closed for a bit longer, but melody remains unfamiliar.

‘New composition?’

There’s a squeak and sound of something being... frantically caught?

‘R-R-Ryo-kun?’

‘Mamoru.’ Ryota opens his eyes and turns his head to see the man with hair and eyes the color of rich red wine. ‘It sounds nice. Does it have a title?’

‘Hmmmmm.’ Mamoru gets deep in thought, which is all the answer Ryota really needs. ‘Not yet, it’s improvisation for now. But! That’s not the point! You shouldn’t be awake yet, Ryo-kun! How do you feel? Doesn’t your chest hurts? Ah, of course it does, it got cut up. Do you want something? I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier!’

Ryota huffs. Trust Kouki’s bard to be as chaotic as composed the prince he served was.

Some things never change.

‘It’s fine. It would be suspicious if you came to see me earlier anyway. Even if you’re practically one with Kou’s shadow.’

Mamoru was orphan coming from Ryota’s kingdom that, in a mix of multiple quite unbelievable events, ended up literally stumbling straight under Kouki’s feet back when they were but children. His natural, prodigious talent for music in any form and shape earned him a place at young prince’s side as his personal entertainer, and soon a close friend. Still, Ryota didn’t doubt there were people suspicious of him, especially now that they were at war with the country he came from...

Ryota swallows back the bile of disgust at his own helplessness. Isn’t he the Crown Prince? The one titled as the Serpent’s Child, second only to the king himself? Who would have thought there’s so little such highly placed person can do...

No, not really. It’s Ryota who can do only so much, even placed as high as he is. Kou is the same, and he does so much better than him already...

Mamoru looks behind his shoulder before switching to his and Ryota’s native language.

‘Kou-kun told me to say „sorry I’m this useless” to you.’

Ryota stares, before pushing himself up abruptly. He ignores flaring of pain in his chest.

‘But he isn’t!’

Mamoru doesn’t stop him from sitting up, and smiles.

‘Then neither are you, Ryo-kun. Alright?’ he raises his lute up a bit. ‘Bard’s word.’

Ryota looks at him, for so long that the older man starts shifting under his stare. How in the world Mamoru knew-

Kouki.

If there was one thing Ryota knew about the bard in front of him, it was that he was more loyal to the other Crown Prince than an army, the personal guards, or nobles ever would be, on a simple assumption of a life debt. The highest price, one Ryota’s countrymen treated with deadly seriousness, and which Mamoru had towards Kouki since the day they’ve met. He’s probably learned how to notice self-doubt and what to say to dispel worries of his Crown Prince, and now was just applying them towards Ryota. And he was falling for it-

Ryota blinks, suddenly realizing something. He presses hand to his chest, and Mamoru opens his mouth, probably to question him about his wound again. Ryota interrupts him, carefully unbuttoning shirt (judging by fabric quality, Kouki lend him one of his own).

‘How does it look to you?’

Mamoru pales, but doesn’t faint on the spot, and Ryota nods satisfied, before covering the wound again. Burning pain changed to just slight stinging, letting him think with clear head.

‘That was mean of me, sorry.’ he says absentmindedly, and he’s sure Mamoru knows he’s not really, or at least not as much as he could be, too occupied with his thoughts. ‘There’s water somewhere there.’

Mamoru makes it to the jug without fainting, and judging by the sounds, he even manages to pour himself water without spilling it everywhere. Ryota waits until he manages to come back and sit in his previous seat, slightest bit of colour returning to his face.

‘Did Kou talk to you about his plan?’ He asks quietly. Out of the voices he’s heard outside his room-slash-cell he could recognize only one noble capable of speaking his country’s language aside of Kouki, but. Caution never hurt.

Mamoru makes a confused face.

‘Did he not talk with you yesterday?’

‘I was too weak to hear it whole yesterday.’ Ryota reluctantly admits. ‘And I wasn’t even able to give him direct answer. Then we got... distracted, with what happened to Ken- to Yaegashi’s family.’

Inner puppy ears Mamoru seemed to always have when Kouki was in a room or even just mentioned dropped.

‘I actually hoped you’d know more, since Kou-kun seems to be pretty determined, but also pretty much alone against everyone else.’

Ryota considers the information for a while. Kouki was a wise and respectful prince, and his court knew that, so there must have been something in his plan that made his generals really uneasy. Enough to protest. Something... or someone.

‘I... think I heard something more.’ Mamoru says, then shifts in his spot guiltily. Ryota’s mind connect dots quickly, quicker than it did for days now.

‘And what it is that you’ve eavesdropped?’

‘It was accident!’

‘Whatever. Mamoru.’ Ryota gives him unamused stare. ‘You think you’re the only one who’s ever done that on the court?’

‘I didn’t want to, though...’ Mamoru mumbles, then sighs. Ryota doesn’t expect him to say the next line in the same almost inaudible tone of voice, though. ‘They were against it because of you.’

Bullseye.

Kouki has been telling Ryota he wants to finish this war since the first time they talked after their duel, and repeatedly said he will need him to do so. However, as a leader of foreign army, to other nobles, Ryota is unpredictable. First, they don’t even know if he’ll agree, and if he agrees, whether he’ll go through with the plan or not. There’s also a possibility of him betraying Kouki... Ryota snorts.

Yeah, as if.

Of course, there’s possibility that even if he goes with what Kouki has planned, his court will disagree. That’s how the situation looks from the perspective of the nobles not knowing of his country’s traditions and-

Traditions.

Ryota inhales, keeps the air in for a moment, then lets it out slowly.

Kouki has said his plan might finish the war for good, but to do so, he will have to present a solution that will be indisputable to either country’s people. It didn’t really have to convince nobles, as long as Kouki’s country people would see it as compensation enough for the attack, and his people will find it to be a punishment, but will be unable to call it unjust, just sharp enough to warn them, without hurting them and creating sense of unearned injustice... it would have to be something ingrained in their culture.

Is there a way to do so? Ryota twines his hands together and squeezes. Is there a tradition that both their countries accept that would fill all the conditions, that needs Ryota and Kouki to work together...

He gasps and Mamoru makes a concerned sound, looking at him.

‘There’s none.’ he huffs a tiny laugh. Of course. There were no traditions demanding a loser to work with a winner, but there was one that would cut this conflict short.

How will you continue a Holy War without Holy Symbol?

‘I know what Kouki’s plan is, Mamoru.’ he says softly. ‘It was there all along. He just needs to get me away from my country for good.’

‘F-F-For good?’ Mamoru stutters. ‘Kou-kun would never do that thing, Ryo-kun! Not to you!’

‘Calm down a bit. I know.’ Ryota grazes his chest. He speaks softly next. ‘If he wanted to kill me I would be dead for days now... no, it’s not War Sacrifice, but it’s something similar. His country actually took that tradition over from ours.’

‘Ummm. Similar to a Sacrifice, Serpent’s Tradition...’ Mamoru crosses his arms and tilts his head in a deep thought; Ryota takes pity on him after a moment. With his head full of music, Mamoru was just a bit unfamiliar with what other people considered obvious, including traditions and customs. It made him who he was, though.

‘War Bride.’

Mamoru makes a sound as if he understood, but his face is still confused.

‘Exactly that, Ryo.’

‘K-Kou-kun!’

‘Kou.’ Ryota would lie if he said the arrival of the other prince didn’t surprise him, but different to fumbling bard, he collected himself quickly. ‘It doesn’t demand you having my agreement to implement it, though. You just need to... well, technically do what you already have done.’

Kouki sits on the chair Mamoru abandoned upon his arrival, but doesn’t address Ryota’s statement at first.

‘Mamoru. War Bride is the tradition where the winning country chooses number of people from the country that lost to take home with themselves to marry into their families. What is different to regular marriage, is that they are considered war spoils, and therefore lessen the economical burden on the losing country at the price of political power. The Bride cannot marry into a family higher in standings than their own family, and it had been previously used to finish certain bloodlines’ power.’ Kouki says last part looking at Ryota. He nods, not looking away.

‘Brides have no say on who they are going to marry, so it’s useful like that.’

‘Indeed.’ Kouki agrees. ‘There were cases where they choose not to marry though.’

Ryota snorts.

‘And turn countries into ruins, as dead Bride is no Bride, making the whole deal fall through. Please Kou, I have more sense of responsibility for my people than that.’ he takes a deep breath.’If you decide to push, I’ll go through with it.’

‘Even if it involves you?’ Kouki asks, eyes not leaving Ryota. Red meets blue, and Ryota answers slowly.

‘There’s no option out there that wouldn’t involve me, Your Highness.’

‘That, we agree upon, Your Highness.’ Kouki smiles. Ryota tries to distract himself from the way his heart squeezes painfully at the thought of the deal he just unofficially sealed.

‘Is it alright for you to be there anyway?’ he asks instead.

‘Ah. I promised I will come when I manage to convince my council to let you see your people, right?’ Kouki tilts his head, and his smile softens. ‘I just finished convincing general Nikado, making it full consent. You’re free to see them whenever you wish to, you just need Mamoru or me with you.’

‘Mamoru?’ Ryota asks at the same time as bard points at himself.

‘Me?’

‘Yes, you. They put a condition there’s a guardian with Ryo at all times. I don’t want a soldier from enemy’s army not understanding your language overseeing you, though, so that leaves only Mamoru.’ he nods at the bard. ‘Since they’ll definitely protest at the idea because of his... fighting skills....’

‘Or practical lack of thereof.’ Ryota offers. Mamoru squawks indignantly. Kouki nods.

‘Or lack of thereof, I add myself to a list, since I think I can put aside my belonging to an enemy army.’ the head of aforementioned army says with a straight face. Ryota can’t help but snort with laughter. There’s gratitude in it, though.

‘Do you want to see them now?’ Kouki asks after he calms down. Ryota looks at him considering, before shaking his head. Other prince looks surprised, so he explains.

‘I need to write letters first. I think I should be able to-’ he winces, but is able to force his hand up. Kouki catches it before he can do anything more straining though.

‘Dictate letters to Mamoru. You know where paper is, right?’ the last question is directed at the bard who quickly nods and moves out of the room. ‘His writing style is distinct but if you leave your sign, this should only confirm it’s a real thing.’

‘Right.’ Ryota sighs. ‘Couldn’t you cut up left- no, sorry, forget I said anything.’

Kouki’s expression didn’t smooth out instantly, and Ryota felt he messed up. His childhood friend didn’t pick up a sword to hurt people, only to stop others from hurting his people.

In Ryota’s case, from hurting himself. Even if he spend most of his lucid hours wondering, he couldn’t imagine what his plan would be, had this duel turned out differently.

He decides to tell as much to the other prince, but it doesn’t reassure Kouki as much as he had hoped.

‘I... honestly, I don’t like it.’ Kouki admits quietly. ‘The solution to uproot you for something that happened behind your back.’

He was on pilgrimage to the Serpent’s sanctuary when his country’s army crossed their borders in attempt at expansion.

Ryota shakes his head.

‘A prince needs to be attentive and observant.’ he recalls one of the points of their mutual teaching. ‘I knew something was boiling on the court- well, that’s why I went on that pilgrimage in the first place; I hoped they would wait for me to return and pass on the Serpent’s knowledge.’

Serpent’s sanctuary hosted a dozen or so of rare arainu snakes, sometimes called messengers of serpent for their peaceful behavior even without the drug-like incenses, and one of the deadliest poisons that could serve as base to antidotes for almost any other poison. The so-called Serpent’s knowledge, another of the traditions, was actually a simple reading of the fortune from snakes’ behavior.

‘What did the knowledge say?’ Kouki asked, probably trying to distract Ryota, but he also could hear curiosity. Kouki and Ken have always been eager to hear stories from his country. Ryota smiles bitterly.

‘The exact same thing Niwa and Sakura told me before that battle; that we’re better off turning to other things than war. They left in the direction of the sanctuary the day before we clashed.’ he explained to baffled Kouki.

‘But... they almost never leave you?’

Niwa and Sakura were arainu snakes that hatched on Ryota’s ceremony of baptism, when he was officially proclaimed the Crown Prince and Serpent’s Child at the age of seven. Ever since, they were treated like the prince’s familiars, going everywhere with him, capable of protecting him had the need arose.

The fact they left him before a battle... Ryota smiles darkly.

‘See why I expected to die? All signs on the earth, all of those superstitions I was allowed to trust were telling me to cut this war short as soon as possible.’ He puts his hand on his chest, ironic, poison-like smile, directed at himself. ‘That’s what I get for not putting my foot down when dealing with- Kou?’

Other prince lunged for him, gently enveloping his head and hiding it in his chest.

‘It looked like you needed a bit of a cover.’ Kouki’s voice is low, comforting, like all the times he helped Ryota mend up things between him and Kensuke when they argued in their childhood. He realizes that the prince is right, that his regular facade is crumbling. That the prince disappears, leaving only a confused Ryota. He lets his face crumble, and twists one hand into back of Kouki’s shirt.

‘Sorry.’ he whispers, pressing against other prince, using offered cover to stabilize his breath, and get the shakiness out of the voice, and put a dampener on a turmoil of emotions threatening to tear him apart from inside. ‘I owe you one again.’

‘Not really. You covered for me when I sneaked away to look for Mamoru when we were thirteen, remember? I never got to return the favor.’ Kouki doesn’t mention it’s because of their courts drifting apart over the goddamn religious dispute out of all things, that ended up in Ryota’s father ordering his entourage to pack urgently and leave.

He remembers not feeling his hand after he finally wrote all the letters explaining their behavior, trying not to tear all the diplomatic threads between the countries. Remembers Kouki and Kensuke writing back, working just as hard on their side to keep the hostility on the courts to a minimum.

Compared to that, giving an excuse for the Prince of Growth’s absence from the banquet seemed like child’s play. He smiles against himself, the memory letting him settle his feelings a bit. He breathes out a huff.

‘We’re even, then. For now.’ he says. ‘Okay, now for official stuff, can I borrow Mamoru? I’ll need to send two letters at the very least.’

‘You already have him.’ Kouki says, tiny, playful smile dancing across his lips. ‘Though I want him back.’

‘Of course, I don’t plan on splitting the most famous master and dog pair.’ Ryota says with a straight face, before they simultaneously dissolve into chuckles, Serpent Prince wincing afterwards. Kouki helps him to partly lay down.

The effort is ruined moments later.

‘Umm, Ryo-kun?’ Mamoru’s voice resounds even before he enters the room. ‘Could it be that you’ve lost something before the battle?’

Ryota frowns, as Kouki raises to open the flap to Mamoru, no doubt having problems walking through it with his arms full.

‘Ah, thank you, Kou-kun!’ Mamoru says, walking in and smiling at his prince, and that’s when Ryota shots up, noticing pale pink wrapped around Mamoru’s forearm. The movement instantly makes him dizzy and he leans against his bed.

‘Sakura?!’

‘So it was it...’ Mamoru says, watching the snake fall away from his arm and change into pink lighting, sliding towards pale prince.

‘Where was she.’ Ryota asks, letting the serpent climb his leg to land on his bed, only to instantly use it to circle his waist. She was never the clingy one, but it seemed Sakura missed him for these few days... then he remembers. ‘She didn’t hurt you, right?’

‘Ah, no. I got her milk on the way here. She was circling the tent.’ Mamoru says, pointing with his chin to the small bottle next to the ink in his arms. Ryota nods, stroking the snake’s head absentmindedly, against himself reaching back to his knowledge on prophecies.

His snakes abandoned him before battle but returned afterwards. What was the meaning of it all...

Kouki frowns.

‘Mamoru. Are you sure the other- Niwa, wasn’t somewhere nearby? Ryo’s familiars shouldn’t be separated, unless he directly orders them to...’

Mamoru tries to remember, but he eventually shakes his head.

‘I did look around to make sure nobody noticed us, but there were no green like Niwa... he’s still this deep dark green, right?’

‘Yes. But no matter.’ Ryota says, watching Sakura climb his healthy arm up, then travel over his shoulder to test the beginning of the wound just above his right collarbone. Her tongue tickled. ‘I think I know where he is.’

He turns his focus onto Kouki.

‘And if I’m not wrong, that means the Serpent’s wisdom is all behind Kouki’s plan.’

Other teen stares bemused, before smiling as everything clicks.

‘Because Sakura arrived just as we were discussing you sending letters to go with it?’

Ryota nods.

‘Then, you probably need your scribe to get to work. Mamoru, I’ll leave Ryota in your hands. I don’t have to tell you not to spill his secrets, right?’ The other prince says, setting his bard on the chair he abandoned moments ago. ‘Make sure you keep letters clear. It’s not like the scoresheets, where I’m the only one who needs to read them.’

Mamoru blushes faintly.

‘I’m not that bad with letters! They’re not chased by the sound all the time!’

‘Right.’ Kouki turns back to Ryota. ‘I’m leaving, since it’s your country’s inner affairs and I’m not yet that desperate for intel to spy on you.’

Ryota smiles faintly, fully aware that Mamoru would be able to completely repeat the insides of his messages, had Kouki asked him for it, and that the other prince really won’t do such a thing.

Sometimes, he really wonders how somebody this pure hasn’t drowned in the swamp politics can become at times.

‘I’ll see you later.’ he says instead, and he knows that this statement will be true for much longer than he’s ever expected.

It makes him surprisingly relieved, despite all the connotations it carried over.

Kouki takes his leave, and Mamoru settles in his chair, mobile pulpit set up, quill poised over the inkstand in preparation, his eyes watching attentively for the first words.

Ryota strokes the snake on his shoulder for a while, before deciding on which letter to start. He opens his mouth.  
’To His Majesty, Master of the Serpent Country and Count of the Pearl domain, former Serpent Child’s Chosen and High Priest of the Church of the Great Serpent, Sakuraba Ryuunosuke...’

*

By the time they finish all messages, Ryota’s throat is sore, even with the breaks they took to prevent Mamoru’s wrist from giving out mid-letter. He signs letter after letter slowly while Mamoru fetches them something to drink and cloth and a bowl for Sakura. Even though the snake was content to just rest on Ryota’s shoulder for now, he could feel the roughness of her body from days without regular care, and he knew that, had his predictions turned out right, Niwa won’t be in a much better condition.

He finishes last signature when Mamoru comes back, a giant triangle piece of material in addition to the necessities he went to fetch in his arms. Ryota knows it’s for keeping the strain off of his still pretty shaky and hurting right hand.

He orders Sakura down, before letting Mamoru tie a temporary sling on his neck.

‘Thanks.’ he then uses his left hand to spread the papers in front of the snake, who tastes the air above them curiously. ‘Sakura, bite.’

He has no signet to create his seal with, the ring lost somewhere in the mess that no doubt was left from his tent in the former war camp of his army. Thankfully, it didn’t really matter. Pinkish-white snake bites into paper just under his name, the poison causing the parchment to brown instantly.

There’s no way to fake a seal like that, not unless you have a sacred arainu of your own.

Once Sakura leaves her own sign, she slides tiredly towards his arm. Ryota quickly cleans her up and helps her into a sling, where she spreads herself all over his injured limb.

Ryota sighs, before catching Mamoru staring at the letters he himself wrote dubiously.

‘Is it really alright?’ the bard asks, and Ryota smiles resignedly. The last hour or so of talks made him realize how both sides of the conflict really despised its’ solution - or rather, despised how the conflict even started.

‘Better than seeing it all over again in few months, on either side.’ he sighs. He watches in silence as Mamoru carefully folds each letter into separate envelope, already addressed. ‘Can we go? I have no idea where my people are, though.’

‘Ah, right! I’ll lead you.’ Mamoru hands him the letters over which he’s spaced out again, before they leave the tent slowly, pace matching the one Ryota’s still weak legs could manage, while keeping his head up.

*

They need to stop at least three times for Mamoru to explain that Ryota was out and under his guardianship on Kouki’s orders, Growth prince’s name closing mouth to even most doubting of the fighters.

Ryota keeps quiet.

Well, at least until they get to a clearing between the tents, cordoned off with a temporary barricade forming a square, and multiple guards at either side and in every corner of it.

In the middle of the square, people that entrusted Ryota with their lives.

One currently refusing medical care, soldiers around them looking gradually more frustrated, as their medic looks both terrified and perplexed. Prince quickly scans his people. Obviously, no battle equipment remains on any of them, but he can see blankets here and there, plus, most of them are of the sturdier type. Their wounds... well, they’re treated, and he’s pretty sure the supplies didn’t come from his army’s supplies, but the way bandages are wrapped suggests they were treating each other instead of letting the medics of the opposing camp do it for them. He smiles against himself, before frowning.

There were limits to when you avoid indebting yourself, and risking your life definitely wasn’t under that limit.

They approach the scene unnoticed, everybody’s attention absorbed by the pantomime of medic trying to convince the soldier to let her see to his wounds, apparently worse than the other captives, while the soldier and his comrade supporting him try to mimic their insistence on remaining on self treatment. Ryota continues observing, unimpressed by both sides’ skills at pantomime, for a bit more, before deciding to interrupt, Mamoru next to him.

‘I’m pretty sure that’s not how you’re supposed to thank a kind lady, Tsuzumu, Susumu.’

He called all of his Wing with their given names, a honor to knights and easing of life for himself; within just his flank, he’s had at least three pairs bearing same surname and crest to battle.

Brothers freeze, medic squeaks while backing away - he spoke in Serpent’s country language, and his tone wasn’t the friendliest, so, okay, she had right - and Ryota can hear all too familiar sound as men stand -or, well, try to stand- to salute him, causing instant, well-trained reaction of sword unsheathing in their guardians.

‘Stop.’ he orders, and his people freeze. He sighs, faint amusement at the fact it was singing training invented by Mamoru that was currently allowing him to carry his voice over the ruckus even in his weakened state. ‘Be at rest, soldiers.’

‘Prince Ryota!’ there’s a booming voice calling him in Growth’s language from behind, and he looks quickly to Mamoru, who shakes his head quickly.

‘Kou’s orders.’ he murmurs, before turning to the guard captain calling for the foreign prince in respectful, but incredibly wary tone. Ryota lets Mamoru explain their presence near captives, while mulling over the question of why the heck Kouki wants to keep Ryota’s knowledge of Growth’s language a secret from his people.

The other prince had something up his sleeve, but it seemed directed at his own court, so Ryota wasn’t going to thwart with the plan for now. He focuses on scanning his people. Even with his order, all of them are in varying states of attention, all eyes hopeful, enthusiastic, amazed, filled with relief, trust and adoration he felt he didn’t deserve. He looks to the ground besides them, scanning it for a bit before having to crush his soldiers spirits. His eyes catch a sight that might help soften the blow though.

‘Niwa.’ he calls out, and there’s answering hiss somewhere on the right of the group, causing guards of Growth to flinch a reflexive step back. His own soldiers look on in shock as his arainu snake meanders between them to wrap himself around Ryota’s ankle. His dark green scales showed less scrapes and dirt than Sakura’s bright, milky pink ones, but Ryota was sure his soldiers, or, his generals, sitting just in front of him, will realize those couldn’t be accumulated over these few nights that passed since the battle. He bends down, trying not to wince. Niwa raises his head, tongue peeking out to taste air around his hand in greeting.

‘Welcome back. C’mere.’ he coaxes and Niwa obeys eagerly, soon creating a rather large bracelet on Ryota’s left forearm.

‘Awful.’ he can hear from the crowd gathering behind the guard leader Mamoru was still heatedly debating with. He decides to ignore it, he’s heard worse, thrown at him behind Kouki and Kensuke’s backs, back in their childhood.

Never from the two though, and that was enough for him.

‘General Yamazaki-’ he starts, the man bows his head, awaiting his order, but Ryota remembers something else. ‘-one moment, please. Mamoru? Can I start?’

Mamoru blinks at him. Ryota fights urge to roll his eyes. _Catch a clue at least once, puppy._

‘You need to hear me to report my actions to prince Kouki, right?’ he asks loudly, fully aware that „report” is identical word in both languages, and connected with Kouki’s name, would most likely silence any protests the guards have of him being near his people.

‘Ah, that’s right!’ Mamoru answers him in Serpent’s, before switching back to his by now more dominant language. ‘Forgive me, but I need to keep close to prince Ryota, since His Highness might want to have insight into talks he himself allowed.’

 _„Nicely played.”_ Ryota praises mentally, keeping outward neutral face, even as one of Yamazaki’s adiutants- Keda- looks at him baffled; right, Ryota’s been teaching him Growth’s language since the man confided that he dreamed of travelling their neighbors’ country one day, not as an invader but simple traveller. He’ll have to warn him not to out his prince by accident later. For now though.

‘General Yamazaki. Can I hear update on state of our side?’ he asks calmly.

‘Of course, sir, though we also don’t have full picture.’

‘Anything’s fine. I have been unconscious until just recently.’ he admits bitterly, and his general looks up alarmed. ‘I’m mostly fine now. Update, please.’

His general’s eyes look over his sling, a shirt through which wide spread of bandages can be seen, his favored left leg, but keeps quiet about his observations, simply dipping his head down again.

‘Our cavalry retreated as soon as you fell, Rei fulfilling your orders; we have no information on whereabouts of archer’s unit and left wing was completely shattered.’ he points behind himself meaningfully. ‘All of your guard is here, though, ready for your orders.’

‘All of them?’ Ryota asks sweetly, and as all men nod eagerly, he smiles. ‘Then, Susumu.’

‘Yes, Your Highness!’ the youth calls back startled. Ryota smirks slightly.

‘See so that Tsuzumu gets treated by a proper medic, language barrier or not. He cannot lose his leg at that age. That’s an order.’

There are few startled chuckles. Good.

There are also flickers of unsuredness in eyes of his highest-ranked guards. Considering the situation, that’s good as well.

‘Answer?’

‘Y-Yes, sir!’

‘Good.’ Ryota nods, turning to Mamoru. ‘You can pass it on after we finish?’

Mamoru just nods back.

‘I don’t want to hear about any problems you give medics that volunteer to help you, alright.’ he turns back to his unit, and can see the unsure wave among them. He smiles bitterly. ‘Yes, that’s right. We’ve lost.’

There are few violent shakes of heads, few protests raising, his soldiers not yet ready to give in and admit defeat. Ryota raises left hand, Niwa hissing displeased at being jostled. Sakura answers him from the sling, and soldiers fall quiet.

‘Before I give my orders, there’s something I need to confess to all of you.’ Ryota starts softly, looking at each and every man and woman in front of himself. They were top tier fighters, each and every one of them, and each and every one went after him, believing him to be the one to lead them to victory, in the name of the god not all of them even believed, but still.

‘There was a secret I kept from you for days leading up to the last battle.’ he starts, voice not wavering. ‘Even as we shared meals, as we debated and spend time together. I kept lying to you, about these two.’

He can feel Sakura climb to his shoulders, both arainus now visible.

‘I believe it’s the first time in quite a while most of you see my snakes. I shall now confess - so do I. The two left the camp days prior to the battle, their way directed towards Sanctum.’

He looks at each and every of his general, staring at him with focused faces, still not showing the violent emotions Ryota expected. Yamazaki finally speaks up, slowly standing up. Guards around them look warily, the man was known for his giant features and strength that came with it.

‘We weren’t the side The Giant Serpent favored in the battle, you wish for us to understand that.’

‘That is what arainus have shown me.’ Ryota nods, as the man approaches slowly. ‘And yet I led you to battle. The one caused by the same beliefs that showed we weren’t chosen ones.’

Standing in front of him, Yamazaki easily towers over him. Ryota catches with a corner of his eyes the movement- his other generals also stood up.

‘The battle you led us into as the Serpent’s Child. The one chosen by our god to protect the country.’

Ryota fights guilt and shame, pushes them down from choking him up, he didn’t need a reminder of his failure. But he owes that to these people. And if everything goes as planned, he will somewhat protect them. Nods.

‘Indeed. And I deceived you, even though I promised it will be the last time you’ll shed blood for this war-’ he stops, looking at the general. Who slowly falls to one knee in front of him.

‘Allow me to speak from a soldier’s perspective, prince.’ he says, and Ryota blinks. ‘You took burden of leading forces in a war your own God was against. You never lied to us about it, speaking clearly of the results of Serpent’s knowledge to us, who are not of a royal bloodlines, some of us not even serving the Serpent. The fights and tactics were for our safekeeping, not win. And in a battle your own familiars decided against, you kept your doubts to yourself, keeping the morale of the soldiers high, motivating them to protect their lives. You rushed into duel with the Growth’s prince, after ordering a retreat as soon as your fall happens, making sure for it to be at the hands of the other god’s messenger.’ Yamazaki raises his head, as his unit changes positions behind the general to follow his example of bending the knee to their prince. ‘We had time to think in captivity. We see the burdens you took upon yourself for our sake, prince.’

‘How-’

‘My guess is that your soldiers know the real you, Ry-prince Ryota.’ Mamoru’s voice speaks up quietly next to him, bard’s eyes warm and encouraging once Ryota turns his way. ‘Your kindness shine.’

He swallows the gule forming in his throat at the reminder. Those were Kensuke’s words.

_Yaegashi senior threw yet another snarky remark in the direction of the foreign prince, and Ken snapped at his own father, before pulling Ryota out of the room they were dining in with Kouki’s parents’ court. They’re eight, and Ryota still gets used to his new status as Serpent’s Child, sensitive to the comments about his changed appearance, and his friend knows it. That doesn’t excuse bursting out like that, though..._

_‘Ken, let’s go back and apologize.’ he says, standing above the pouting child. His voice softens. ‘Or you’ll get punished. I’ll apologize with you?’_

_Ken turns to him, and the smile he has on his face is blinding._

_‘They won’t punish me if they don’t find me, right? So, Ryo, don’t get soft on me now- when you let it through, your kindness shine, you know?_

He punched him in the stomach for that comment. They ended up being found by Kouki and Mamoru, who took them to the King and Queen’s chamber, where Ken easily apologized to King, and the older man in return apologized to Ryota for his brother-in-law remarks.

Those were easier times, when simple „sorry” could fix anything.

‘I still made you fight a losing battle. Those are the results.’

‘Thirty top fighters of your country, all alive, without a limb severed? Yes, we can see that, prince.’ general retorts instantly. ‘And all of us caught with our honor preserved - I shall not belittle Growth forces again, even as a taunt.’

‘We are few in numbers; had you feared for your life and chose to avoid Growth’s prince, we’d be defeated by numbers of the other army alone. Our lives and honor, Your Highness. Your action preserved both, at the price of your own body.’ Yamazaki has said, eyes with grief looking at the sling. ‘Now you come to us, your guard from the direct circle of the Etou prince. If my old soldier soul’s not mistaken, you’ve decided to push yourself for our sake again.’

‘I didn’t push myself!’ he protests, but all of his unit snort as one. He glares at them. ‘I made a promise to you- to all of our forces, that this shall be the last time you will bled for this war. And I want to keep at least this word to you. But-’

He sways, and Sakura hisses alerted.

‘Ryo-kun.’ Mamoru’s hand is on his back, helping him catch his balance, his soldiers torn between terrified and offended by the touch.

‘Don’t even suggest I should rest for now.’ Ryota hisses low, fully aware the bard would be right to suggest that. His body wasn’t yet completely fine. ‘There’s no time for it.’

‘I know, but your-’

‘I’ll survive. Don’t even hiss that.’ he scoffs as Sakura slides from his shoulder to his chest, only to rapidly withdraw to his neck, hiss cut off by the prince’s order. Niwa strengthened his hold on his arm in support.

‘Your Highness.’ Yamazaki speaks up. ‘If you have orders for us, just say a word. Any other thing, that you think you owe us, explanations, answers, we’ll wait for them.’

He smirks, before switching to thickly accented Growth’s language.

‘It’s not like we can go anywhere else for now, isn’t it?’

Mamoru pretends to translate it into his ear as guard with Kou’s crest answers his general with a regular formula of „it depends on the prince”.

‘You and Kou can work out details once you’re back in bed. I’m sure we can have one of the generals escorted to you if you’ll have to give more explanations.’

Ryota sighs, defeated.

‘Okay, then, your win, general.’ Yamazaki beams at him, before his face becomes a mask of focus. ‘I need six people in a state that will allow them to ride for a long time, and courage to face our nobles’ scorn and press on through them to our King.’

There is an unsettled shiver running through his people, but Yamazaki just nods.

‘You will have them at your side by the sunset.’

‘No need.’ Ryota retrieves the letters. ‘They are addressed, general. Send the sturdy people with the King’s letter, and watchful people to the lord of the Hebikawa.’

‘Hebikawa?’ Yamazaki shows surprise for the first time, but a female general behind him ‘oh’s.

‘I will be the one to deliver it, if you will, prince.’ she speaks up, bowing her head. Her braid had one strand of hair the same color all of Ryota’s were, meaning she has been in Sanctuary’s service before joining the army. Prince nods.

‘I hoped you would suggest that, Himiko.’ he admits, and daughter of count Hebikawa, one of the loudest nobles in the anti-war faction, smiles briefly at him.

‘Then Susumu shall take the letter to the King.’ speaks up the injured soldier that was refusing the care as Ryota arrived. He exchanges glances with his brother.

‘Tsuzumu is quicker rider, but with his injury I’m the better choice.’ younger brother agrees, before adding. ‘After I see to brother letting his wound be treated.’

‘Hey!’

‘Good.’ Ryota smiles in amusement. Brothers were but a year apart and loved each other dearly, but that also meant they would squabble at all times. The fact that their father was also a very high in the ranks of castle guards meant they would be able to reach the King directly, which was working in favor of the time.

The soldiers and generals alike spoke up one after the other, offering their legs in service of the prince, no questions asked, no explanations demanded, trust in their leader letting them just follow through with his orders.

Ryota still feels quite lightheaded by the time he sets them on a standby and promises to get them horses as soon as possible, his snakes unsettled and sliding around his hands and shoulders, in and out of his sling, unsure where to guard.

It’s actually amazing that with this much anxious moving around, Mamoru is comfortable helping him back to his tent- usually the darker haired man was rather timid around his arainus.

It doesn’t seem to be a problem now as he leads Ryota- more like half carries- back to his tent, setting him back on his bed, and urgently opening his shirt, gasping at the small patch of blood.

‘M-Medic-’

‘Wait, Mamoru.’ Ryota gently taps the spot next to a blood stain. ‘Niwa.’

‘Ryo-kun, I don’t think-’

‘Niwa hasn’t eaten for days now. He can’t wait for milk and that is the only blood I will allow him to drink.’ Ryota says calmly as his snake slithers over his chest, to a spot with slightly loosened bandages.

‘Aren’t arainu’s poison-’

‘Not to me, not anymore.’ Ryota smiles reassuringly. ‘The bleeding has stopped now, too. See?’

‘Ryo-kun, that’s mean!’ Mamoru whines, eyes shut tight, complexion pale. He hated sight of blood and only his dog-like devotion to Kouki made him able to withstand near proximity of battlefield. Ryota chuckles, working hand absentmindedly stroking snake on his chest, cleaning the dust off his scales. Niwa did rub himself clean before getting onto his bandages, but there were places he wouldn’t be able to reach.

‘I am mean.’ Ryota answers weakly. ‘To both you and my own people.’

‘You’re doing it for them, don’t you?’ Mamoru asks? Reassures? Until that situation won’t get solved, they won’t really know. But, that was just like the war.

*

Kouki keeps his end of the deal and six hostages with letters from the prince are released to deliver the messages. Afterwards, one of the generals is escorted to Ryota’s room- as it turns out, it was second room of the prince’s tent- to be briefed on what was the actual plan. Obviously, knowing the whole story, they weren’t pleased at all, almost pleading the prince to withdraw his oath and send messengers to return the letters. Ryota patiently listens to all reasons, before explaining himself, his almost carnal need to stop bloodshed and to follow through with advice his arainu snakes’ appearance undoubtedly meant. The soldier chokes on their breath when Ryota’s finished, but doesn’t oppose.

‘I won’t force you to stay by my side.’ Ryota says quietly after silence befell them. ‘I’m going to bargain with Kouki for your release-’

‘Don’t continue further if you don’t want me to take offense, prince Ryota.’ general says, their eyes blazing as they stare into Ryota’s. ‘Or if you don’t want any of your unit to take one, for that matter. We swore a pledge to you, not to the position you hold, whichever it is at the moment. We will see it through with you, and I know I’m talking in the name of every man you’ve seen today, including those who just departed.’

Ryota looks down, at his hands, his hair falling over his face.

‘Thank you.’

*

It takes a week for Ryota’s injuries to heal enough for him to be able to ride a horse, and even then, Kouki was almost dead set on waiting few days more just to be sure. It took Ryota’s own insistence coupled with Growth’s country advisers impatience for him to give an order to pack the camp.

Part of Ryota’s insistence came from practicality. He and Kouki worked out an agreement, thanks to which his captured people will be released as soon as Kouki’s army start moving into the country, warning and dispelling marauders and possible leftovers of their army.

Second reason was that Ryota simply knew this many people in one place couldn’t survive off of air alone, and he didn’t want his people to bear brunt of the postponements made for the sake of his health. He wanted this war to be done and over with as soon as possible, and if he could make it even a minute earlier, he would do everything in his power to achieve it.

And that was the reason why, not even two weeks after the battle, Kouki rides into Serpent’s country, Ryota’s horse’s reins attached to the front of his saddle, and Kouki’s personal bard on the other side of the Serpent’s prince. The picture of captivity was somehow broken by the fact two princes chatted quite animatedly without any air of animosity between them, but Kouki’s advisers just gritted their teeth, they knew they won’t get their prince to change anything, besides, Serpent’s prince would tire soon and the proper looks will be saved then...

What those unused to war didn’t take into consideration was the fact Ryota was the Head General of his army and was fully aware of how his presentation would affect both the morale and the result of the after war discussions and pacts.

His people feared. Of course they did, the war was a terrible event and seeing the army they were told was their enemy, marching into their country with the Serpent’s Prince, the one protecting them, riding behind the leader of the invaders as the captive, was a terrifying vision to them, so if he can reassure them with just his posture, he will hold his head high through hell and back.

Thankfully, Kouki has kept his people in check, and one look from Ryota has kept the more brave villagers at bay and out of danger’s way whenever they walked through the inhabited areas. Even though he didn’t visit most of them before, everybody knew the looks of Serpent’s Child, even those not believing their religion. Thanks to their joined effort and training of Kouki’s army, they reached the capital in just a bit under two weeks. Ryota’s injuries were still healing, but against Kouki’s concern, he pushed for the normal tempo, without breaks for his rest. He knew it will reflect on his recovery, but for now, he didn’t think of that, too worried with recovery of the country.

Kouki decided against entering the capital with the whole army, sure that his control over less patient soldiers will wane inbetween shallow alleyways and shining buildings; like any capital, Serpen’t Spire was the most gorgeous of the cities in the country, but that meant it was the biggest temptation for the tired warriors, expecting rewards for the blood they shed. Instead, he used Ryota’s presence once more, and send in a representatives, holding a white flag and another letter signed with the snake’s bite addressed to the king, requesting a meeting to settle the conditions to end the war.

Ryota wonders if there was ever a time when war ended without even one soldier dying in a siege of the capital before.

That evening, Mamoru plays a tune proving there was, and squeezing Ryota’s heart with memories.

Yukyuu no Filia.

Just with the first verse, the camp falls quiet, letting Mamoru’s clear voice carry as far as humanly possible.

It’s fun really, even though he titled it after the legendary country of Filia, Mamoru never put in any words about the war that sent its people into eternal journey, across countries and continents. Instead, he created a landscape of cheerful travelers, shouldering their burdens with a smile, carrying hope and spreading it wherever they go. Ryota remembers thinking that Mamoru might actually be a descendant of one such hope wanderer, with the way his songs pulled people into this imagined world and away from the miseries of the life...

He realizes one more thing- this Filia sounds kind of lonely. He realizes why only after few good moments of listening.

It wasn’t a solo song. Mamoru wrote it for four voices, so obviously, singing it alone was...

Kouki opens his mouth, his crystal like voice still as perfectly in control as he was always, and he looks at Ryota as if saying, _how about you?_ Ryota shakes his head, but his mouth have completely other plans.

When they finish, they receive absolute wildfire of applause, but Ryota looks down. With three voices it was so much more obvious there was one more lacking.

Will they see each other after this mayhem ends?

Probably. He smiles resignedly, Kouki wouldn’t cut off his own cousin out of the plan, but the real question was-

He looks at the capital of his country. If negotiations in the following days go as he and Kouki hope for them to go, this will be his last stay in this city.

When they finally meet, will he be able to be happy with it?

‘Ryo?’ Kouki asks so quietly only three of them can hear. Ryota looks back to him. There’s no fake consolation in Kouki’s eyes, but there is understanding. He and Kouki were brought up with the same values, the same hot love for their countries in heart. Kouki understood how much their plan would cost Ryota. And accepted that Ryota wanted to pay it. So maybe...

‘Ne, Mamoru?’ he asks softly. Kouki blinks, before smiling as he reads next request from Ryota’s face. ‘Will you sing one more piece with me?’ Ryota looks at the sky. ‘Though it might be a bit too sad for night as this for your people, Kou.’

‘We have people who come from the borderlands too, Ryota. They understand.’ Kouki answers. ‘Even if the song is in our language.’

‘Seems like my cover got blown up?’ Ryota asks, eyebrow quirked, but Kouki shakes his head.

‘Songs are a language common to our countries, aren’t they?’ Kouki says, smile widening when, until now motionless snake familiars of other prince moved into their owner’s lap. ‘They agree.’

‘They do. Because this song, they know much better than anybody in the castle.’ Ryota says, then adds. ‘Is that okay?’

‘Of course it is.’ Mamoru says. ‘It’s supposed to be sung for that very purpose, Ryo-kun.’

It’s not the first time Ryota wonders just how observant Mamoru really is, but then bars’s fingers touch the strings of his lute, and familiar notes trickle over him, over all of them, and camp hushes again. Ryota imagines the bell that would accompany it, and then raises his face up, to the sky to which the prayer like song, started by Kouki’s voice, is directed. He follows, like he did hundreds, maybe thousands of times since his and Kensuke’s mothers have left the earth. Mamoru takes over both his and Kensuke’s part, but Ryota recalls face of his childhood friend, softening into something gentle, yearning, every time they would sing it together. Then, he recalls faces of two females he treated like mothers. Then, one by one, warriors he’s lost to war. He looks at the stars.

„Gregorio. Watch over me.”

His snakes climb to his arms, and Ryota feels that they are looking at the stars just like he is.

That night, this song is his farewell to the country and people he dedicated all of his life for.

*

‘Kou-kun, is it really okay?’

‘We both agreed to it.’

‘I know you two did, but... what if Ryo-kun comes to hate it? You’re risking all you’ve had together.’

‘I know. He knows, too.’

‘Then...’

‘I can just hope, Mamoru.’

‘Kou-kun...’

‘Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, and I will need you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who bookmarked this story before I split it into chapters, I'm sorry for unnecessary notification! I just finally grew enough guts to skim through it and find a good place for breaking it down, so that it stops being a 20k words wall of text!
> 
> For those who read it for the first time, enjoy Ryota and Kouki playing everyone, and also appearance of final Growth member!

They don’t enter city until late morning, when Kouki prepares smaller entourage of thirty knights, advisers and generals to enter Spire with him, Mamoru and Ryota.

They ride side by side, even if Ryota doesn’t have his reins returned to him, a subtle but quite obvious sign of being the conquered one. He keeps his head held high despite that- there was nothing shameful in being beaten by the equally strong or maybe even stronger opponent and, considering they trained side by side, he could confirm first-hand that Kouki was strong.

That’s one reason behind why he rides right by Kouki’s right side. The other is the fact that like this, any assassination attempt at Kouki’s live risked dragging Ryota down with him, and they were sure nobody was yet that desperate. Growth prince’s other side was flanked by Mamoru; his characteristic curls made it quite obvious he also was from the Serpent’s Kingdom, so attacking from this side would give public a clear sign that they are less important than noble’s ambitions, and Ryota was pretty sure everybody at this point were aware they cannot afford bad publicity. Hopefully.

Even if both of them held their heads up and straight ahead, Ryota can’t help but quirk his lips up as he sees Kouki’s eyes wander over the buildings in front of him.

‘Pretty, isn’t it?’ he mutters lowly, and other prince nods imperceptibly. They were used to exchanging comments almost invisible to anybody observing them, an old, old habit from when they were first brought to their fathers’ councils.

‘It’s smaller than I remember.’

‘We just got bigger.’ retorts Ryota, fully aware that the last time Kouki visited his country, both of them were eight. Somehow, it was always Ryota going to Kouki’s, not the other way around.

A movement in the corner of his eye shakes him out of his musings.

People gathered at the both sides of the road to observe their passing with fearful fascination- aside of Ryota and Mamoru, all of the other riders had smooth hair in intense bright or dark colors, so unusual for their country, all of them in armors different to Serpent’s army, even horses bigger and more massive, though still incredibly graceful. Everything about them screamed foreigners, and they had Ryota.

And it’s towards Ryota that one tiny shape broke through from the crowd, and he can feel movement in the sling, hidden away from people by the cape thrown over his arm. He ignores his arainu for now, much more aware that somebody, even the child, rushing at them, might provoke the already tense soldiers, tasked with Kouki’s protection. He almost feels the moment soldiers caught the sight of the boy, for the air behind them thickened with fighting intent.

He can’t let the first contact of the people in capital with Growth’s country forces be that of the bloodshed.

‘Kou.’ he calls softly, and Kouki looks in the direction Ryota pointed him, then quickly at the other prince, their thoughts alike. Growth’s prince stops his horse and raises his hand and his forces freeze, direct order temporarily distracting them from the „danger”. Ryota directs his horse away from Kou’s with his knees, a mare incredibly obedient and gentle animal- almost too gentle for a battle horse.It stops the second reins stretch to the full length, but turns just so that its side was accessible to the child. Who now obviously directs himself at Ryota, hanging at his stirrup.

‘Prince Ryota!’

Fighting the grimace off of his face, and calling forth calm, attentive expression, Ryota leans down to it.

‘What is it?’ he asks softly, and the child looks at him with the innocent awe. Even if Ryota was known to wander around the capital incognito- or, as incognito as his status and looks of the Serpent Child allowed him- children still feared to approach him without adults’ encouragements. The only exception was when he sung, but then again, nobody feared his singing voice.

(It was a small pride of his.)

Well, children were also the only ones not under the fear spell the march of foreign forces caused, and this was probably why he had a maybe six year old clinging to his stirrup, looking up at him, all his awe and fear trustfully shown on a still round face, and suddenly Ryota is reminded very much why did he even learned to fight in the first place.

‘Prince Ryota.’ the child says again, then looks around as if sharing the greatest secret of his life. ‘You know, the adults say that bad things will happen. Do you think bad things will happen?’

He looks behind the horse, at the even column of Growth’s knights, and clings even closer to Ryota- well, his foot.

‘Will they do bad things?’

Ryota finds his voice over the stinging of the wound on his chest and huffs softly, fully aware that the adults around him also listen in with bated breath. Will the prince deny their loss? Will he confirm? Will he explain what is the meaning of him returning alone, surrounded by the knights in armors of the country they were told they were at a war with?

‘What’s your name?’ he asks, feeling as one of his snakes starts traveling out of their hiding spot. He suspects what will happen after it comes out, but until then, he needs to perform his princely duties.

‘Riku.’ the boy says and Ryota can see why- the brown curls, chocolate brown eyes and skin dark from playing in the sun all day, all of it adored his speaker. He lets his smile widen a little.

‘Then, Riku, let me tell you, that the adults are wrong this time. Nobody will do anything bad, not anymore. Alright?’ he reaches his left hand out, cursing mentally the twist his corpus needed to make and the flare of heat going across his torso at the movement, before ruffling the boy’s hair softly.

He will hide his pain, his wounds and insecurities far far away, if that means he can reassure even one of his citizens. Which he seems to do, for the child grins up at him, before freezing as Sakura finally slides out from under Ryota’s cape and onto his knee.

‘Sakura.’ he says, not really a warning, as the snake tastes the air above the boy. She hisses in answer. ‘Oh, I see. Riku?’

‘Y-Yes?’

‘Are you scared of Sakura?’ Ryota asks, child’s eyes fixated on the snake. Riku slowly shakes his head, his small hand unconsciously reaching out.

‘She’s pretty.’

‘I know.’ Ryota smiles, now completely sure. He did his duties as the prince, so now time to fulfill his other role. He slides his hand over snake and sure enough, it was there. ‘She has a gift for you, it seems.’

‘Me?’ boy asks, but his eyes glimmer. Like any child, he likes presents, and the last few months have been sullen, scary. And if the prince is the one giving it to him, he wouldn’t get scolded for taking presents from strangers, right? The prince wasn’t a stranger!

Ryota uses boy’s immobility to gently drop a tiny piece of pearly pink skin into his palm, material gleaming like a tiny scale. Sakura hisses pleased.

‘Make sure to show it to your parents, they will know what that means.’ Ryota tells the child, now looking down at the tiny jewel-like thing in his hand. ‘Go now, Riku. I need to go, too.’

Riku raises his face up to him once more and grins before nodding, tiny scrap of Sakura grasped tightly in his hand. Ryota straightens slowly, watching boy’s retreating back for a second, before pressing his heels into sides of the mare who obediently moves to her previous place next to Kouki’s horse.

‘Sorry for the wait.’ he says with a carefully measured bow. His snake hisses. ‘Hush, you.’

Kouki waits for Mamoru to repeat his words in Growth’s language before shaking his head.

‘It’s natural they’re scared.’ he answers, before looking at Sakura, currently busy with wiggling back under his cape and into his sling. ‘Did Sakura like the boy?’

‘He’s a future priest.’ Ryota answers, making sure to cowork with Mamoru pretending to translate for them. ‘Sakura singled him out as a caretaker for her brothers and sisters at Serpent’s sanctuary. He’s going to get accepted to servitude as long as he or his parents wish for it, and he keeps a piece of Sakura with himself.’

‘Serpent’s Child has a lot of jobs, huh.’

‘Not for long.’ Ryota intended to say it without anybody hearing it but judging by the look Kouki threw him, he misjudged loudness of their horses’ steps. Although at that very moment they reached end of the main road and the gates of the castle standing proudly in the very heart of the city, so the other prince didn’t have a chance to question him. Good, he knew Kouki wanted to be compassionate, but this was Ryota’s battle.

*

Serpent’s kingdom wasn’t a theocracy (as this war, waged against Serpent’s Order’s wishes, proved quite clearly), but it was almost like a tradition that every generation, at least one child of royal family will end up being marked as the blessed Child of the Serpent, a being of equal power as the Head of the Order. Last time, it was Ryota’s mother; this generation, the Great Serpent chose him. Now, this was reflected in the fact that the Head of the Order (actual head, not the King, whose title named him as a High Priest, a position gifted pro-forma) stood together with the gathering of nobles greeting the invader’s party.

They exchange nods, Ryota knows he won’t be met with any objection to end the war from there, at least not until they reveal the means to do it.

He sees war faction, gathered on the left side of his father, who is currently exchanging the customary greetings with Kouki through Mamoru. He can see anti-war faction on his right, and among them, Himiko’s father, lord Hebikawa, his expression solemn, but eyes shining as he looks at Ryota with mix of pride and pain. Prince can catch three or four more nobles looking at him with a trusting expression, but not nearly as much pain.

He shared the plan as a whole only with lord Hebikawa. Him and his father, even if he did not specify the details, as at the time of writing letters, he and Kouki had yet to hash out the details, but. Father knows.

A father that now stands in front of him, as Kouki offered himself that the king greets his son, even though theoretically, Ryota shouldn’t have any right to interact with his own camp. His father’s eyes, different to lord Hebikawa’s, are still unsure, even as Ryota briefly bows and then is enveloped in a hug.

‘You did all you could.’ his father whispers to him. Ryota wishes he could agree with him.

‘No, not yet.’ he returns instead, and when they separate, his father’s chestnut eyes-his once had the same color- show defiance. ‘And you know it. I will carry it out to the end, though.’

‘You will abandon us?’ his father asks, but Ryota has asked himself the same question a bit too many times for the past weeks to fall for it.

‘I would, if I didn’t go through.’

Serpent’s country’s King presses his lips together, but doesn’t protest. Ryota softens his stance.

‘You know that mother did the same thing. She’d agree with me.’

There’s pain behind his father’s eyes, but he needs to make him realize, to make him stand together with Ryota or the pro-war faction will find a way to push for more war, more pointless bloodshed, more, more and more. Without looking at what they already have, or what they lost. Like the parents of Ryota’s mother, ending up losing their country and lives, their only heir a barely teenage girl that, in return for mercy for her people, offered to become whatever the victors wished to make of her. Her luck being that both the arainus of the Serpent’s Child of that time- Ryota’s grandmother- and said Serpent’s Child’s own son took a liking to her, she ended up baptized by the Serpent and marrying the future King. She loved telling that as a very romantic adventure story, back when Ryota was younger. Actually even when he wasn’t that young.

She would also never allow for the war with one of their closest and friendliest neighbors to break out in the first place, had she been alive. Ryota knew it was unfair towards his father, the man who loved late Queen more than anyone else and knew her opinions better than anyone still alive.

But war wasn’t fair. That’s why he wanted to end it.

Kouki speaks up, politely, but still bringing them back to reality. Ryota moves away, to stand next to his assigned guard. He was a captive, and only Kouki’s trust in his word allowed him to even be there. Well, that and the fact that he was both key player and the prize.

Damn the double roles.

*

As expected, the second Mamoru finishes translating Kouki’s first proposal, pro-war faction’s leader slams his fist down onto table, making the bard jump.

‘There’s no way we can accept these terms!’

‘And what do you propose we do instead, lord Kikimi?’ dryly asks Hebikawa. ‘If I’m not wrong, we’re the losers of that little war of yours.’

‘We wouldn’t be, if cowards like you took the responsibility.’ bites back Kikimi. Hebikawa growls.

‘My only daughter left the Sanctuary to fight right by prince’s side. Don’t you dare accuse us of not fulfilling our duties-’

‘Yes, as if lady Hebikawa could become the support-’

‘She became exactly what was needed to hold out this long, lord Kikimi.’ Ryota speaks up lowly, eyes dark. He won’t stand accusing his soldiers. ‘And became what allowed me to lessen losses. Just as your soldiers, she fought, knowing even better than them that the Serpent is not on our side in this war.’

‘I still don’t believe Serpent could turn away from us. From you, Your Highness.’ Kikimi stares at Ryota, who returns his stare as he asks.

‘High Priest Amiki.’

‘Yes, Beloved Child?’ the man is probably eldest in the room, his voice painted with his age, but his tone is still gentle and patient.

‘Can you tell the room when was the last time you’ve seen my familiars in Sanctuary?’

Hebikawa and his father shift in place.

‘Why you want to renew an old wound, oh Child?’ priest asks with warmth in his voice. Ryota turns eyes on him and the older man nods slowly. ‘The last time we’ve seen Sakura and Niwa in Sanctuary were three weeks ago. They disappeared a little before the first rumors of your fate started appearing.’

‘Three week- you mean-’ Kikimi’s right-man sputtered. Ryota remembered that, different to his friend, Rizawa was a devoted believer of Serpent. There were more of them in the room and it was to sway them that Ryota brought it up.

_‘I’ll shake them up when they protest at first. Then you can bring the other options to the table, Kou.’_

_‘Are you sure? They will try to control themselves in front of me and my group, right?’_

_‘Trust me.’ Ryota smiles bitterly. ‘No matter how they try, I’ll just make them shaken up.’_

_Kouki chuckles, for the first time during their small council._

_‘I’m glad I am no longer on the opposite side, Ryota. You’re terrifying as opponent.’ he looks at the other prince fondly. ‘But so reassuring to have as a friend._ ’

‘They decided to go away as we headed out to that battle.’ Ryota calmly said. ‘I presumed they’ve returned to people really trusting the Serpent.’

‘And they returned to you...’ the head nods slowly as Ryota wordlessly looks at Kouki. ‘I see.’

‘You want to tell us we really weren’t...’

‘From the very start.’ Ryota carefully pressed his left hand to his chest. ‘And in the end, as well.’

The shiver runs through the believers. King presses his lips even tighter. And Kouki reads the atmosphere perfectly.

‘These demands are obviously giant, even for country as strong as Serpent’s.’ he says, pausing to let Mamoru translate. ‘And despite what it did to us, we do not wish its’ demise. Least of all, myself. That’s why, we offer the alternative.’

Kouki’s own advisers shift in place, and ironically, this is what is needed to sway Serpent’s side into eagerness.

‘Let’s hear it then.’

‘There’s not much to listen, though.’ Kouki smiles softly. Only Ryota and Mamoru know that under this sweet expression, Kouki’s already planned three next moves. ‘It’s a solution rooted in our mutual origins. The War Bride.’

Ryota observes reactions, while Kouki orders for new written proposal to be set on the table for the Serpent’s side to be viewed. The reactions varied- from nearly relaxed of those nobles with no children, to tenseness in shoulders of those with daughters in marriage age.

‘With the nature of the Tradition, our demands must naturally lessen.’ Kouki points between the paper with the original demands and new one, visibly much shorter. ‘With one third taken away-’

He throws part-amused, part-exasperated look Ryota’s way, which the other prince returns with innocent eyes, as if he wasn’t the one to haggle for more than a day to raise the original quarter Kouki offered to half, their consensus a current amount.

‘-and the remaining amount split into two parts, one delayed to next year, I believe Serpent would find it a compensation enough for losing its’ bride, and we, Growth’s country, will find ourselves completely satisfied with the resolution of the conflict, provided bride does accept the rules set out- but, that’s for them, not the Serpent’s country.’

One by one, the nobles of Serpent analyzed the offer and came to the same conclusion- that the amount lessened, in tandem with delayed payment would make Serpent’s economy survive both the repairs required after war and the punishment their neighbor demanded. Even war faction nobles reluctantly agreed, then more enthusiastically as their minds caught up to the possibility of rebuilding the army. Hebikawa pursed his lips, reading from their expressions and whispers, but said nothing, just as the King. Realizing that, nobles one by one quietened.

‘Your Highness?’ probed one of them. King looked up slowly, staring unblinkingly at the prince of foreign country.

‘Perhaps you should tell us what’s the hook, prince Etou Kouki.’ he says staring into unwavering blue eyes.

‘There’s no hook, only bride, a person. Although we indeed already decided upon who, and I believe your son informed you of it.’ very calmly answers Kouki. Ryota feels as if he’s starting to look from somebody’s else perspective, as if this stopped regarding him. He is grateful for that brief respite, because he knows he will have to enter the fray soon. His father closes his eyes as if preparing for receiving finishing blow. In a way, it might be one.

‘Who is it?’ Kouki doesn’t miss an beat this time, not letting Mamoru translate, question obvious enough.

‘Sakuraba Ryota.’

*

Of course they didn’t see that coming. Although at Tradition’s core gender of the Bride remained unspecified, it was rare, almost unheard of the males being elected. Much less males that were crown princes.

Then again, it was also unheard of the countries in a timeless peace treaty to be suddenly attacking their allies, as Kouki pointed out as soon as ridiculousness of his request came up, loudest, pro-war faction choking on their next breath upon realization that yes, they did bring this upon themselves personally.

Kouki and Ryota wait out the worst waves of protests and arguments, reading between lines easily enough.

_We’re losing the heir._

_We’re losing the head general._

_We’re losing the symbol in which name’s the war can be led._

‘You’re telling me to lose my child, prince.’ King speaks up when nobles on both sides quieten, just fuming at each other. Ryota feels shiver run down his spine, but makes sure not to let anything show on him; they did discuss that plan as well.

‘No, and despite what your advisers might think, I’m also not against you continuing your dynasty, your Highness. If I was, or I wanted you to lose child, I would chose prince Ryota for the fulfillment of that other War Tradition that connects our countries.’

Without taking his eyes off of the King, he motions for Mamoru to put the third proposition on the table. Bard does this with unusual reluctance, and one look on the paper makes the King pale, even though his expression doesn’t change.

‘With that, our country wouldn’t have to worry about you gathering armies against us under the name of Serpent’s Child, the chosen one, or that Child leading your armies so successfully that my generals were unable to destroy main forces, even after general before him killed off half of his forces. He was the Head General of the final battle of this war, so it would also be natural to request him to be the Sacrifice.’

Ryota appreciated the subtle praise, even if it was thrown amid counting off advantages of killing him rather than just taking him away from his country. He feels shuffle in his sling, his snakes waking up once again.

‘You would hate that though.’ his father returns, and Kouki looks at him for a moment, whole room observing their showdown.

‘Yes, I would.’ Kouki finally admits. ‘But just like Ryota, I was raised to carry out my duty towards my countrymen. And I know he knows it, too.’

He takes a step away from the table.

‘I still want this to be solved peacefully, so I’ll let you decide on the solution you choose...’ he drifts off, turning to Ryota, or rather, the hissing that came from Ryota’s overall direction.

He knew they were restless ever since War Sacrifice was brought up, but now, it was something different. Ryota carefully uncovers the cape, letting his sling come to light, before letting two snakes out onto the table.

Niwa and Sakura taste the air for a moment, before sliding around the table and towards three offers of Growth. They avoid with a displeased hiss even touching the one with War Sacrifice and curiously look at the original one. Then, options checked and decision made, they curl on the War Bride offer.

‘And it seems we have decided.’ Ryota says in the following silence.

*

It takes some time but eventually, they win, and neither him nor his country will be executed. They still need to tell that to the public, gathering quietly in the open field serving as market, opening just under right side of castle’s walls. There’s platform from which the king’s bloodline can speak about their decisions, and it is decided that’s where the War Bride Tradition will be publicly announced.

Ryota separates from Kouki’s entourage only for a short while.

‘Ryo-’

‘Just for a moment, Kou.’ he’d rather not show the other prince his expression. ‘I just need to deal with a few things. I’ll be back, I promise.’

And it’s probably a mix of his tone and other prince’s trust that makes Kouki just let him go, no guards, no watchers, whatsoever.

Ryota enters the rooms he for most part of life called his own. Lets Sakura and Niwa, until then wrapped around his left arm comfortably, down into the basket always prepared for them next to his bed. Then, he flops onto the bed, and lets himself cry.

If that war didn’t happen, half of the maidens in his country would still have husbands, sons, brothers and fathers. If it didn’t happen, his friends and training mates wouldn’t have to look at him with raw pain as he ordered them to obey foreign forces that captured them.

If it didn’t happen, he would be humming while packing up for his journey to Growth, excited to see Kensuke and Kouki, to sing and dance together with them and Mamoru. He would be looking forward to the religious disputes he and Kouki could lead for hours, both thoroughly educated in their own religion, but still curious about the others’, almost always coming to the consensus that deep down, they originated from the same beliefs. He would be looking forward to sparring with Kensuke, their skills and brains of almost identical sharpness, making it almost impossible to tell who will win.

Instead, his country is down by almost half of its’ male population, their supplies will be taken to Growth as reparation, leaving only enough to barely survive winter without plague of hunger, and his citizens will be forced to celebrate his „marriage” while knowing fully well he will not return once he leaves the capital, their King left heirless.

Ryota needed to separate from Kouki because he felt himself desperately looking for something to hate for that situation, and feared that with so much time spent together, plotting and planning for the War Bride choice, he will end up unfairly blaming his friend. Even though he knew it wasn’t Kouki’s fault, even though he knew Kouki couldn’t demand less, not for breaking a peace treaty and invading his country, killing his people.

He sits down with effort, stabilizing his breathing. Then he slaps his cheeks, sound amplifying because of their wetness. He wipes them impatiently.

Yes, the situation was bad, but it could be worse. Technically, he doesn’t lose his position until the marriage, and even afterwards, nothing says he couldn’t stay in contact with his old court, even if that contact will end up getting read by his Spouse, whoever Kouki chose for him.

And despite him becoming unable to take over the crown, the country didn’t lose its’ Serpent’s Child. Kouki only smiled knowingly when Head of Serpent Order, staring into his eyes challenging, stated Ryota remains in his position until next Serpent’s Child passes through the baptism.

‘Our beliefs stem from the same core, so I don’t see why Ryota couldn’t continue to fulfill his role in Growth as well.’ he remembers Kouki using the results of their debates on the Head, setting the older man at peace and almost making Ryota smile. Almost.

He remembers the face of Riku, the child they met on the way to the castle. He wonders if he told the boy the truth.

 _„You just need to make it truth.”_ suspiciously Ken-like voice whispers in his head and he sighs, before getting to his study. On the wall next to the window, there was a portrait of a woman with pale hair and laughing red eyes. His father moved it here, unable to look at his late wife but unwilling to separate Ryota from her memory. He’s never felt more grateful for that than in this moment.

He faintly remembers that the technique with which she was painted was named somehow, that the reason her eyes seemed to always look at him was because of the painter’s talent. Deep down, he still held his conviction that it was also because her spirit was watching over him.

He remembers her favorite story, story of a scared princess held gently by the winning prince, swearing not to hurt her even though it’s his right. Of the same princess, learning her future husband’s religion, and eventually accepting the toxic baptism she was chosen for, all for happiness of her people.

All of it eventually resulting in her own happiness.

‘I wonder if you’d laugh at the cycle repeating itself, or cried over me like father probably did?’ he whispers to the painting. His mother’s painted smile seems to widen slightly, and Ryota huffs. ‘Of course you would not cry; you’d tell me to go fulfill my duty and then make it into my reward, right? Just like you did.’

He brushes tips of his fingers over the paint.

‘I’m going to do just that, mom. Even if it’s going to be hard, I promise. That’s why, watch over dad?’ he scowls. ‘I’m sure lord Hebikawa will help him get a grip on himself, but there are still a lot of nobles looking for a way to change this solution into another excuse for war. Though, I don’t think they will benefit from it, not anymore. Still. Until sister manages to give father a replacement for me, or becomes one herself, watch over him-over them, okay?’

There’s a knock on the main door to his room, and Ryota turns slowly away from the painting, then leaves the study without a backwards look.

*

The official announcement demands yet another protocol to be followed. Ryota grows tired and can see so does Kouki, neither of them show it openly though. They managed to change, Ryota switching to soft robes of light pink (nobody questioned the way he draped darker pink shawl, normally wrapped around his neck, to cover his shoulders and bandages on them), Kouki replacing his representative armor with a ceremonial robe of the Child of Light, the green of the robes with lighter decorative motifs near sleeves and rims assisted with the gold of the branch-like decorations near his collar and in his hair.

(‘I can’t believe mr Tsumugi was right in forcing me to take it.’ Kouki muttered to Ryota in barely audible Serpent once they saw each other. Ryota stifled his snort with sheer willpower).

It’s in those clothes they wait for the herold to announce them on the platform and gather people of the city (not that they weren’t already gathering under the platform, hungry for information on what is going to happen with them), Mamoru on Kouki’s left, still pretending to translate everything around them. Growth’s prince holds rolled up agreement, and just as Ryota is about to ask which language it is in, Kouki leans to him.

‘I think our little language charade should end here, Ryota.’ he murmurs softly, inaudible to the gathering of nobles around them. Ryota looks at him calculative.

‘You had a reason to keep it up this long?’ he remembers something. ‘Aside of eavesdropping on my- on Serpents’ nobles unable to hold back their tongues.’

‘They’re still your nobles, Ryo.’ Kouki’s eyes sadden, but Ryota doesn’t nod in agreement. Growth’s prince blinks his expression away. ‘Aside of that, I wanted you to be able to eavesdrop on my nobles who cannot hold their tongues just as much.’

Ryota smirks a bit. That was true.

‘And, how to say it... I wanted revenge.’ when Ryota looks at him in shock, Kouki leans a bit closer to him. ‘I wanted them to feel at least a bit of fear and insecurity I felt going into field against one of my closest friends, I want them to double-guess themselves and their words, wonder if what they did was appropriate. In short, I wanted to be petty.’

‘Kou.’ Ryota looks at his now slightly embarrassed friend. Then he shakes his head, slowly, smirk widening. ‘And Kensuke used to say I’m the pettiest out of us four.’

Kouki blushes, and Ryota chuckles softly.

‘C’mon Kou, it just means that for all our holiness, we’re people still.’ he carefully bumps their shoulders together, choosing the moment where virtually everyone were focused on the herold, even the nobles. ‘Maybe for the best.’

‘Ryo.’

‘Say, Kou.’ Ryota starts again quietly, realizing the speech pattern of herold changed and that they will be soon called to announce what they decided. ‘Can you trust me?’

Kouki looks at him strangely.

‘Is that even a question at this point?’ he returns, and Ryota feels something lift off of his shoulders.

‘Good.’ he says, just as the herold announces their names and they step away from each other and onto the platform.

Ryota looks down, at the crowd of the people he once hoped to justly rule over once his father retires. Those people hoped, prayed so that he would protect them, save them from the horrors of war.

Ryota steels his conviction. He did protect them, and he will continue doing so, whether against foreign forces or their own nobles’ ambitions. He smiles, feeling shift in his left sleeve.

And the religion that also started this very war will help him do that.

He and Kouki turn to each other in the same moment, mute understanding of the pressure each of them will face expressed in short glance, before Ryota follows the protocol and bows his head, kneeling, and the crowd gasps. They might not see their faces but they recognized robes, recognized silver of Ryota’s and gold of Kouki’s hair.

Prince of Serpent was submitting to the will of Growth’s prince.

Second gasp came from the other side, the room full of nobles, when Kouki unrolled the War Bride agreement and started reading it in the clear, loud voice, his Serpent void of any accent. Ryota focused on weird satisfaction he took from their shock rather than the dread people felt as Kouki listed off the original demands. They sigh as one when he reads the line about King of Serpent and representative of Growth reaching agreement upon which the Ancient Tradition of War Bride shall take the burden off the citizens of the defeated country. Their spirits raise as they realize what nobles in the conference room realized previously- that with the Tradition in place, they will be able to survive the reparations and winter, maybe even rebuild power of their country within a next year, with blessing from the Great Serpent...

The silence they fall into once Kouki reads the only name of the War Bride chosen by the Growth country is a mix of shock, confusion and sinking terror as people realize that _they want to take our Serpent’s Child._

Ryota raises, hearing rustle of the agreement being rolled back up and the first cries that were slowly growing from the crowd as Kouki was reading through the final lines die off, people once more focusing all their prayers and hopes on their prince. Who smiles at them before turning to the Growth’s representative, and speaks in his language.

‘Serpent’s Country is going to respect the Tradition that connects our people. And War Bride shall be ready for when you chose to return victorious home.’ he reaches out his hands, keeping grimace of discomfort off his face. Feeling of satisfaction at the sight of Growth’s head advisers shifting in place he caught with corner of his eye definitely helped.

Kouki makes one step forward and surprisingly gently places the scroll in his hands. That’s the moment Ryota feels shift of not his body again.

‘Kouki.’ he calls, almost not moving his lips, and other prince freezes, as do almost everybody seeing two long shapes sliding out of Ryota’s left sleeve and over the scroll, towards Kouki’s arm.

Kouki moves his eyes away from Niwa and Sakura, joining his and Ryota’s hands in complicated living knot.

‘So they were here all the time.’ he says softly.

‘You yourself said I can keep being the Serpent’s Child, right?’ Ryota replies in the same manner, before carefully hissing, Niwa twists back. ‘So, I’m going to use that.’

‘What-’ Kouki starts, but cuts off, feeling tightening of the bodies on his forearm. Ryota looks quickly at him.

‘It’s nothing bad, trust me, Kouki.’

Kouki blinks.

‘I never stopped trusting you, though.’ he returns to look at the snakes on his arm curiously, and Ryota feels relief he didn’t expect wash over him. Different to most people, Kouki has been touched and touching his snakes since they were barely able to circle his wrist, freshly hatched after his baptism, but Ryota didn’t expect him to be this calm now that together, Niwa and Sakura were capable of suffocating a grown man by crushing his chest, not to mention their poison gaining in toxicity with time. He was still grateful.

The knot finished, heads of both snakes looked at him, requesting approval. He already gave his correcting order, so now he just nods, and twin sets of fangs dive.

‘Your Highn-’

‘Don’t move!’ Kouki orders sharply to his advisers, watching Ryota, keeping his face neutral despite four fangs biting into his wrist.

‘The Promise of The Snake is as strong as the poison running in our veins.’ Ryota recites, as Mamoru blinks and approaches them with identical pieces of cloth in his hand. ‘Let the pain become the promise. Pretend, Kou.’

Snakes choose this moment to withdraw, and Mamoru quickly drapes the cloths over their wrists, preventing blood from staining the scroll still held between them, and audience from noticing that only one of the princes were bitten. Kouki blinks and then nods, pressing the cloth to his untouched skin, as if he was injured.

‘You didn’t tell me.’ he accuses softly. Ryota shrugs.

‘I didn’t knew they would want to do it until moments ago.’ he looks at bard. ‘I’m surprised Mamoru managed to follow.’

Mamoru shrugs helplessly.

‘I had a hunch?’

Kouki and Ryota sigh simultaneously. It wasn’t first time the bard surprised them like that, events of unpredictable clairvoyance of the usually hopeless man spread all throughout their childhoods. Sakura and Niwa climb his arm and peek curiously from his collar and under the shawl, and Kouki smiles.

‘They look like they didn’t know they will do it either.’

‘It’s probable.’ Ryota answers, face unchanging, even as he applies pressure to stop the wounds from bleeding. ‘They are messengers, not the god approving our deal itself.’

Kouki looks for a long while, before switching to Growth’s native language.

‘God or-’

‘Kouki.’ Ryota looks at him pointedly, then at the advisers torn between rushing to their prince and obeying his order. ‘We have other things to worry about other than theological disputes. There will be time for those. A lot of it.’

‘Right.’ Kouki smiles. Finally, they step away from each other, scroll with his destiny in Ryota’s hand.

It doesn’t feel nearly as heavy as he feared it would, and suddenly he is overcome with suspicion that Kouki plans something pretty outrageous in Growth as well.

And he looks forward to it.

*

‘Your Majesty? Are you even listening?’

Thirty sixth lord of the Oaken domain, Yaegashi Kensuke, hums contemplatively in answer to his advisers exasperated question, his hand still tracing the latest letter from his royal cousin.

Sometimes, he wondered if Kouki decided his punishment will be those letters, as he mentions everything Kensuke misses by taking up his father’s responsibility and accepting his withdrawal from the forces counterattacking the Serpent’s country invasion. He mentions lush nature of Serpent, growing even thicker than the last time they visited as the representatives for Queen’s funeral. He mentions melodies and songs, citizens of Serpent cultivating their beloved art even in the face of foreign army marching into their homeland, their trust in the protection of Serpent’s Child not waning.

And those were also the worst, mentions about Serpent’s Child, or rather, Ryota, that Kouki sends with increasing frequency. About rumors on how he now looks, about movement the opposing army made that was Ryota’s trademark whenever all of them discussed tactics, finally about how Ryota looked in battle.

Kensuke remembers his heart squeezing painfully when reading the description of the final battle, reading between the lines of his cousin and friend’s official message.

_I had to hurt Ryota._

_He was exhausted._

_I didn’t want to. Neither did he. But we still fought._

(He remembers walking onto the training grounds and training with his sword until his hands bled after reading about Ryota just crumbling, the momentary hesitation costing him his win, even if Kouki made sure not his life.)

There were times in his youth when he imagined how it felt to be Crown Prince, second most important being in the country. With time, as he saw how much burden the position put on Ryota and Kouki, he stopped, focusing all of his effort into supporting the two.

But now, thanks to his father changing into a monster in human’s skin for the last moments of his life, he couldn’t even support one of them.

Then the letters change in tone, and with official information, there are also small snippets regarding Kouki’s captive and Kensuke wonders not for the first time, how long Kouki knew about his feelings. There are mentions of Ryota smiling, of his snarky remarks about Growth advisers talking so loud he knew every detail of their plans, of Ryota’s expression when listening to Mamoru play, and Kensuke soaks all of this and once again paints a picture of his friend, perhaps even best friend, he hasn’t seen for the past four? Five years? Different to Kouki he wasn’t allowed onto peace councils between the Kings and their heirs that happened every other year, so the last time he’s seen Ryota had been that faithful banquet and religious dispute. It wasn’t the last time they talked though, and Kensuke still cherished each and every letter they exchanged. It was thanks to the letters that he and Kouki knew Ryota wasn’t involved into the whole invading mess, and it was thanks to the letters Kensuke knew Ryota will take over the army as soon as things go south for the Serpent.

Sometimes, he hated that knowledge, for it changed nothing of his helplessness.

Sometimes, like just know, he wished he knew more. He once again reads through the letter in front of him, a short message that Kouki has decided upon official punishment (he has half a mind to ask him if the letters were unofficial start of it, but thinks better of that- Kouki was smart, yes, but he was also pure, he probably didn’t even realize how much Kensuke _yearned_ to be there for both him and Ryota), and that he brings part of the war spoils with himself and need Kensuke to prepare an adequate welcome in his new summer residence.

(Well, new as new, they finished it three years ago, changing the old summer residence into a shelter for disabled veterans.)

Seemingly nothing out of order, Kensuke presumed, looking at the neat cursive handwriting. Report and demand of the crown prince directed at his host.

But why in the world there were messengers from the capital arriving here, then rushing out to see Kouki on his way rather than to wait for him at his destination? And why mention the war spoils to somebody not even taking part in the invading part of the war?

‘It won’t yield you new answers no matter how many times you will read it, Your Majesty, but if you keep ignoring them, your advisers will vent out their frustration on servants.’ there’s a new voice, croaking with age, but making him grin none the less.

‘Asami!’ his old sword teacher laughs at his delighted tone, then pats his former charge heavily on the back. Ken grins. ‘It’s good to see you.’

‘You too, Your Majesty.’ the man moves out of his personal space. ‘Before you question me, I also have no idea why I was supposed to come here. Prince Kouki demanded for me to be here, though.’

‘For you?’ Kensuke remembers something. ‘Does this have something to do with how my older servants are whispering in the corners, and most of them look excited?’

‘As I said, no idea. But, considering it’s prince Kouki we’re speaking of, it’s absolutely possible.’ Asami says, considering. ‘And what I said previously is also possible, so if you want to spare your servants...’

‘Yes, yes, I understand, I’m going to pay attention to bunch of old jerks being displeased about me not tolerating them being jerks.’ Kensuke sighs deeply. Asami just grins, before moving to the doors of the study and inviting the nobles waiting outside. Kensuke uses that moment to hide letter.

Next few hours he spends occupied receiving reports and giving orders, questions about the letter resurfacing only when his headmaid and butler report on the status of the preparations, and even then, it’s more about whether they missed something or not.

Finally, the ones coming are the messengers he’s sent ahead to observe the road and reach out to Kouki’s entourage once the crown prince will be an hour away from the residence. The man’s eyes are shining weirdly when reporting, but Kensuke has no time to pay mind to that, a rush of the final moment preparation including his own personal presentation. He cleans himself up and changes clothes, even puts the insygnia of the third in line on himself, even though he usually ran away at the very sight of the thin crown and golden string running from his right shoulder across his chest.

And then the servants rush him into the audience room that was actually a banquet hall, people jostling and scoffing at themselves, and he can feel that half of his servants is confused, while other, older half, seems to be excited.

The hall is already adorned with the presence of lesser nobles of his domain, and he cannot help but notice they’re also moved, even if none of them approach him as he walks to his place on the pedestal and sits in the middlemost of- he makes a double take-four prepared chairs? Did Kouki request additional seating?

He has no time to ponder on it, or sit on it in fact, as the herold announces the entourage of the crown prince and the protocol demands him to stand up, like the rest of the room.

Kouki walks in with his own aura, at the head of small entourage of advisers of noble descent, their faces quite clearly showing Kouki ordered to be announced in the middle of their persuasions- Kensuke stifles a smile. Kouki was respectful, but never let himself be manipulated and always stayed true to a decision once made. If those people didn’t learn it during the war, they will never learn it, though.

‘Crown Prince Kouki.’ Kensuke greets him with his official title, but he cannot will his grin off his face, disapproval of the ceremony master be damned. Besides, Kouki returns his smile. ‘I hope your travel was light and peaceful.’

‘Lord of the Oaken domain.’ Kouki replies, and some of the confusion reflects on Kensuke’s face - Kouki didn’t need to use his title to address him, and he almost never did. ‘Yes it was. Perhaps it would be unneeded, if not for the events from two months ago.’

Kensuke can see faces of multiple of his nobles twist into grimaces. Kouki was going against the protocol by bringing that up, but then again...

‘You’re right.’ he speaks up, over the whisper of displeasure his court produced. ‘And you bringing it up this early can only mean you want to be over with the consequences of it as soon as possible, right?’

‘As always, perfect deduction.’ Kouki nods, and Ken moves off of his pedestal with a sigh, before marching straight to his cousin, ceremonial distance be damned.

‘Then let’s deal with this now and have one worry less on our shoulders.’ he says stopping just in front of Kouki, resigned, but still somewhat happy smile on his face. ‘This is a happy meeting, after all.’

Much to his surprise, Kouki answers him in whispered Serpent, glimmer of something playful in his eyes.

‘You don’t even know how happy.’ before Kensuke is able to analyse his words, Kouki continues in their native language. ‘I shall come clear with the cause. It is not your sin, but the one of your blood, all the harder for the time it was committed. I shall not judge you as the person for the crime of a man gone from this world.’

He looks into Kensuke eyes.

‘But the domain that let this happen, and bloodline that rules over it, that let themselves to disobey my lead, they must be made to pay.’

Kensuke becomes aware of the excitement that starts to seep from under all the discomfort of his- no scratch that, of all nobles. And the source of that excitement are his servants, making his confusion come back with doubled power; he thought he was a good master and they rarely complained to him, so why would they feel satisfaction from him getting punished? Unless...

Unless they knew what the punishment was and approved of it for some reason.

Kouki ends up his short speech, during which Kensuke does obey the ceremonial and stands in front of his cousin with head bowed down like a student being scolded by a teacher, and it’s in that position he comes to another realization- he didn’t see Mamoru.

Prince’s shadow was always somewhere close to him, mingled with the closest entourage or straight up at Kouki’s side, so why-

‘Ken, raise your head.’ Kouki speaks to him gently, undertone of excitement in his voice. ‘I shall now give you your domain’s punishment, but perhaps you personally will see it in a different light.’

He doesn’t give Kensuke time to ask what the hell did he meant by that, only motions for his entourage to split apart and here’s Mamoru with-

Kensuke feels his jaw drop.

‘The New Peace Treaty between Serpent and Growth will be forged upon the tradition of War Bride.’ Kouki speaks, again loud so that everybody in the room could hear. ‘And the heir of the Oaken Domain shall be their Spouse from Growth.’

Ken doesn’t register the implications, doesn’t register he was just told to marry into a relationship with no chances of the heir, he’s only aware of the person in the thick silver veil covering their eyes, successfully blinding them, and soft pink robes, sleeves of which were surrounded with silver chains interspersed with flowers, a symbol of the War Bride. One of the chains were held by a gently smiling Mamoru, other by some unknown general. Flowers were adorning their waist, they even were tucked into bright silver hair, slighltly longer now than in their childhood- or maybe just because the person who were sent to end the war spend last months on the battlefield or in captivity.

Amid the confusion of their nobles, Kouki asks him, amusement mixing with happiness.

‘What do you say?’

‘Off with the chains.’ Kensuke shakes out of his stupor, and demands almost forcefully. Ceremony master finally finds his voice.

‘However, Prince-!’

‘Off with it!’ Kensuke repeats lowly, makes a step towards his Bride. Mamoru moved to fulfill his order on the first call, clearly exchanging looks with the crown prince, but general hesitated, and now was rushing, as a result catching rim of the veil in his glove, and dragging it off together with the chain.

Ruby red blink up into Kensuke’s hopeful green, and this is everything he needed to launch himself at the other.

‘It’s Ryota!’

‘Wha-Wait a minut- Ken?!’

*

That wasn’t what he expected when he finally let himself be wrapped in the painstakingly beautiful silver chains mastersmiths from the capital sent for the ceremony of Bride Passing, and let his eyes be covered by the decorative but still blindfold, a symbol of Bride having no say in choosing their partner. Even if the last thing he saw were Mamoru’s eyes, shining with unbridled excitement, and even if, after his hearing improved in answer to lack of visual intakes, he could hear whispers of sheer excitement around them, at least until the air became stiff with nobility surrounding them. Even then, Mamoru stayed by his side, and he understood the bard was tasked with leading him into his Spouse’s arms.

So no, he didn’t expect to hear this voice, and it took him some time to figure out why the low growl in front of him sounded familiar, but even this familiarity didn’t prepare him to be tackled the second his and Kensuke’s eyes met. The protocol existed for the ceremony-

And apparently was completely unimportant in his childhood friend’s opinion as he clutches at Ryota, nearly toppling him over with the impact of his lunge, and Ryota’s brain goes blank, only fragments of talks he’s had with Kouki over these past few weeks floating to his mind.

_The Spouse is in a bit of unfriendly environment, but the person itself is easy-going._

_You’ll have no problem getting along, trust me._

_You will see Ken again, I promise._

He meets Kouki’s eyes above Kensuke’s shoulder, and Kouki grins a beautiful, relieved smile, something in Ryota’s expression telling him what Ryota himself didn’t register just yet.

‘While I do appreciate your recognition skills, I’m pretty sure that’s not what your answer is supposed to be according to protocol, Kensuke.’ Kouki answers, laugh barely held back.

‘I accept, of course I accept!’ Kensuke answers, backing away to grin at Ryota widely, before switching to Serpent. ‘Though calling you punishment is a bit...’

‘Should I make it more fitting?’ Ryota stares at Kensuke baffled. How did the other drag this side of him, held back with his upbringing and situation for the past few weeks, within one exchange?!

The other royal just grins back at him, as the nobles start their protests, because _how can Crown Prince order his own cousin into marriage without possibility of the heir?_!

‘That’s the punishment part you brought upon yourselves, by not stopping your previous lord.’ Kouki answer is sharp and strict, tone nothing like the one he used on Kensuke previously. ‘You shall deal with your ruler becoming the Spouse, and you shall treat his Serpent Bride with respect deserved of his position.’

He points with his hand.

‘You’ll do well to follow your current lord’s example.’

Everybody looks like one at Ryota and Ken, currently observing two snakes curiously circling around their still joined hands.

‘Isn’t that enough, you two?’ Ryota complains softly, seeing as Niwa moves over onto Kensuke, tasting air around him yet again. ‘You know him already.’

He speaks in Growth’s language though and they all know arainus were trained to listen to Serpent more than anything. Ken grins at him.

‘Let them be, it has been a long time.’ he looks with something soft at Ryota and Serpent’s prince feels his cheeks color, so he looks away. It really had been a long time if he cannot control his reaction anymore.

They do manage to finish the ceremony, his snakes deciding to become replacement chains (‘they did wrap around you after all, right?’) and wrap themselves so that one head was laying in Ryota’s and one in Kensuke’s elbow once they finally sat down on the prepared chairs, Mamoru taking the final one next to Kouki’s seat. Like that,ceremony master’s demands fulfilled, and nobles more or less resigned to their destiny, head butler gives a sign and servants start to bring in the tables with food, and that’s when Kensuke remembered.

‘Kouuuu, could it be that you informed my servants about Ryo before even telling myself? And that you brought Asami to help Ryota regain mobility after recovering?’

Head maiden comes to pour them wine, a warm smile directed at Ryota, and knowing glance exchanged with Kouki. Who leans on his armrest, amusement clear in his eyes.

‘More like, they informed themselves-well, aside of Asami, that's on me. Rumors travel fast, especially happy ones, and you’d be surprised how many of your older servants missed doting on you and Ryota.’

The two in question choke and cough simultaneously.

‘Kou!’

‘Ah, this brings back memories.’ Mamoru says loudly, and Ken whines.

‘Not you too, Mamoru!’

‘Ryota?’ Kouki uses the commotion to catch his until recently counterpart's attention. ‘How do you feel?’

Red once more meets blue, but there’s no hint of challenge between them, not anymore. Within two months since their duel, Ryota lost his rights to the kingdom and simultaneously regained three of his closest friends, while saving said kingdom from certain ruin. As he ponders on it, he comes to realization that the promise he made to his mother, back in his study in Serpent’s Spire, has come to fruition much quicker than he expected. He smiles.

‘I’m alright, Kou.’ he feels the squeeze of the hand holding his in the knot made from his familiars’ bodies. ‘More than that, probably.’

Kouki nods, and Mamoru chooses this moment to pick up his lute.

Ryota exchanges looks with Kouki and Kensuke, and then Mamoru hits the chords.

Song with four voices sounds complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (if you suffered through this piece, you deserve an order or something, seriously)!


End file.
